


恶魔的新娘

by Sherry_CS



Series: 麻飞“恶”系列 [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sci-fi, Alternate Universe - Space, Asphyxiation, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Feilong, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, PWP, Sexual Violence, Smut, rape as in rape, very limited Yoh/Feilong, 星际AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: 麻飞星际AU，宇宙霸主麻，地球公主飞，科幻部分别太认真，什么参考都有。题目借用了1988年的那部经典动画。





	1. Old Money

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Vera!

他没有想到，他们会把她送来。贝壳状的飞船，在宇宙中遨游。空旷的大殿，像一颗珍珠，含于浩瀚星河之中。她远远地立于大殿边上，一袭白衣，戴了地球上叫斗笠的东西，低着头，纯白透明的纱幕自头顶垂下，直盖到脚面。送行的队伍已经远去，贝壳缓缓合上大口。透过飞船透明的外壁，可以看到地球舰队离去的身影，宇宙中没有声响，分离也如星辰静谧。他坐在王座上，远远地俯视着她，看她会不会微微抬头，追随母星最后的背影。她没有。她只是木然地站着，像一帧定格的动画，也像一块流浪的陨石。

她唯一的侍卫一袭黑衣，同样木然地立于她身后一角。

麻见隆一，宇宙的霸主，最早抛弃地球、拥抱太空与人类改造技术的征服王，他与地球最后的王族、宇宙仅存原初人类的联姻，是全银河系瞩目的盛举。地球第五十七代公主，声名在外，在宇宙大开发时代，她的美貌与气度，曾多少次通过超光速通讯器鼓舞过浩瀚宇宙中一颗颗思乡的心。丰饶的故国，树木、流水、山峦、飞禽、走兽，大多数人未曾见过的美景，全部史诗的起源，就盈盈摇荡在她的双眸里。传说中，地球上最后一支王族，还保留着人类传统的繁衍艺术，他们生活在未经过滤的空气里，身体未经过改造，寿命只有几十年，却每日都能见到真正的云彩，每晚都能枕着涛声入眠。半人半机械的宇宙人，离开故土已经太久，早已忘记美为何物，在他们漫长的生命中，有的是征伐与探索，未曾知晓的是神性与永恒。原初人类之于他们，就如同几百年前，精灵与仙子之于人类一样吧。

地球，是不可触碰的神圣之地，麻见隆一却偏要打破这个规矩。重兵压境，地球人奉上公主，企图以联姻拖延殖民的命运。

王步下王座，迈着精确的脚步，不疾不徐地逼近公主。经过机械改造的双腿，在地板上敲出深沉的共鸣，每一步都仿佛带动太空的涟漪。随着王与公主的距离渐渐缩短，飞船外壁渐渐从透明转为哑光白，内壁上流淌着金色的数据，仿佛一名有知觉的卫士，将闲杂人等的目光隔绝在外。

不短不长的一段路，麻见隆一故意走了很久很久。

终于，他来到公主面前，隔着老远，并不伸手，只利用悬浮在空气中的智能磁片，拨开公主面前的幕帘。公主缓缓抬头，直直对上他的目光。

这就是那双令全银河系着迷的眼睛。纤长的睫毛，柔媚的眼波，好像那背后藏着万千心事，只有夜空可以述说。麻见隆一想起很小很小的时候，当他仍在地球上的时候，天气晴朗的夜晚，可以远眺银河，如今眼前这双眸子，分明漫溢着同样的清光。他忽然可以理解，为什么那么多宇宙人，把这位无论体力、寿命还是运算速度都比不上他们的地球公主，视为故乡的象征。从前，他不是没有见过她，但那是在很久很久以前，他第一次也是唯一一次回到地球，那时他的心里只有霸权，而她远远地躲在亭台楼阁深处，小小的身子，像一朵雾里的莲花，看不清晰。

公主的嫁衣是纯白色的丝绸，像那一年池中的流水，挂在她身上，比起嫁衣，更像行装。公主的胸口袒露着，又被细密的蕾丝遮住，直遮到颈子上端，更令人遐想底下的肌肤该有多么细嫩。公主的胸脯并不丰满，但或许是因为体态的关系，显得异常挺拔。公主的肩型薄而锋利，较一般女子为宽，大概是成长于贵族之家，时下太空政局又不太平，因而从小习武的缘故。顺滑的丝绸在腰腹处收紧，凸显出公主如莲茎般细韧的腰线，于柔和之外别有一番刚强。修长的双臂被完全覆盖在布料之下，双手乖顺地在腹部交叉。未使用裙撑，裙摆从胯部自然流淌开来，右边大腿前侧开衩，露出底下的白色蕾丝吊带袜，这大概算是今天她身上最切合“婚礼”二字的元素。一双绝世美腿若隐若现在裙摆之间，着一双金属光泽的透明高跟鞋，使她从远处看来仿佛悬浮在空中。裙摆很长，如莲叶逶迤于地面之上。

麻见盯着她，许久，未发一言。他想等到公主的眼中呈现一丝犹疑，再开口说话，却始终未曾等到。于是他开口。“好久不见。”

公主微一行礼，动作熟练，却略显僵硬。她的头只微微一点，显然并不习惯于向他人屈尊。

当她直起身子时，猝不及防地，麻见伸出手臂，以大拇指和食指抬起她的下巴。公主一惊，却并未闪躲。

眼前的君主身形高大，距离她仍是很远，冷冷地审视着她，既没有对已婚妻子的温柔，也没有对邻国公主的尊敬。他饶有兴趣地欣赏着公主努力克制自己的样子，享受着指尖传来的微微颤抖。他一边唇角翘起，不再掩饰自己的恶意。“我要你知道，不论地球出战与否，对你而言都是这个结局。”

公主不发一言。王的手指微微用力，把那张精巧的脸抬得更高。“怎么不说话？听到要说听到了，懂吗？”

公主肉眼可见地一抖，咬紧了牙关，而后深深吸了一口气，轻声道，“是，主人。”

麻见眉毛一挑，一方面是惊叹于这样骄傲的公主可以一步到位说出这样服从的话语，另一方面，是在那一瞬间，他被公主如太空般幽深的声音所捕获。那不是一般女子的声音，柔润，又充满层次，如果以香气来比拟的话，那么这位公主的声音就是木香调的，淡雅深沉，毫无谄媚。甚至……有一丝男子气？他正准备想办法让公主多说两句话，公主却采取主动，上前一步，摘掉了头上的斗笠。

一头丝绒般的黑发如舞台幕布般垂下，抚过美人脸颊，坠落在蕾丝覆盖的胸脯上，像木炭掷于冬雪。在那一瞬间，她是日出，也是雨夜，是风筝飘舞在夏日的青空，也是炉火哔啵在冬夜的密林。她是他早已忘却的四季，是他抛弃母星那一天全部留恋的事情。

他向她再近一步，两人之间已不剩多少距离。他将手深入她的黑发，将她拉向自己。他的声音低沉冷峻，眼里却燃着刀子般的火光。“你真是颗定时炸弹啊，公主。”

“主人此话怎讲？”公主故作娇媚。麻见便顺她的意思，向她再近一步。“士兵见了你，便不再想战斗。再先进的物种见了你，也会好奇地球的文明。你才是人类最后的武器。”

“主人说笑了。我哪里会是什么武器。”美人这样说着，却惦起了脚尖，去寻找王的嘴唇。她清凉的双唇碰到麻见嘴唇的瞬间，一道刀光闪现。

这是地球最后的反抗。美人使用的是高能粒子刀，杀伤力不凡，麻见的脸颊被划破，血液连同电流闪烁。一直矗立在暗处的保镖也忽然发难，一颗生物识别子弹直冲王的头颅而来——

却被一道无形的重子级盾牌拦下，子弹在接触到盾牌的瞬间被还原为重子级别，消散于人类视线。一直悬浮在空中的智能磁片擒住公主的双手，将其反钳在背后，其怪兽般的力道在眨眼之间将公主拽上高空，悬吊在大殿屋顶。更多磁片从数据壁上析出，除去了公主身上全部剩余武器。与此同时，侍卫也被机器人制服。

麻见打一个响指，磁片便擒着公主缓缓降落。公主的嘴巴已被封上，麻见粗暴地扯下那层胶布。美人的唇色染乱了嘴角，她眼见着麻见的伤口在机器人的处理下迅速愈合。

“我真没想到，”王冷冷地说，“地球人可以愚蠢到这种程度。你们应该知道，战斗并非你们的强项。”

“你曾经也是地球人。”公主咬牙斥责。麻见眉毛一挑：等等，这个声音……？之前听到的那层男子气，或许……？

他伸出手。

“别碰我！”公主喊道。她疯狂挣扎，但那点力道在智能磁片面前显然微不足道。

丝绸的裙子被撕开，露出公主的内衣。原来吊带袜只有右侧是蕾丝的，左侧大腿则绑着一圈皮带，刀子就是从那里抽出的。公主着了紧紧的束腰，象牙支撑，前侧绑带，将公主本就细瘦的腰肢生生掐出沙漏型，末端点缀有花瓣设计的蕾丝，延伸出吊袜带。但这些都不是重点，重点是，在珠光白底裤的保护下，公主两腿之间似乎过于丰满……麻见索性一手拂上公主胸口，想要进一步确认。

“你给我住手！”公主吼道。此时“她”已卸下所有伪装，那声音分明是一名成年男子的怒吼。趁磁片不注意，他甩起一腿，用上全身气力踢向麻见。麻见接住美人飞腿，用上电子助力，钳住美人脚腕，那力道比猎鹰的利爪有过之无不及。美人吃痛惊叫。

“放开他！！”被压制在地上的保镖大叫。纵使他拼命挣扎，还是动不得机器人分毫。

“叶，我没事！”美人咬牙应道。

麻见斜眼看看保镖，又看看美人，又看看保镖，又看看美人，大笑出来。“好啊！地球人有胆量！不光给我送来个男人当新娘，甚至连他的男朋友也一起送来了！我说怎么所有人都走了，你还不走呢，你们是不是打算刺杀成功以后就原地称王称后呢？计划过于理想了吧？”

王的目光飘回公主，他的手顺着美人脚腕，拂过光滑的丝袜，拂向蕾丝覆盖的大腿，在这一过程中，磁片将美人逐渐放低，以致美人双腿劈开到越来越夸张的角度。美人的脸涨红了，他紧锁着眉，咬紧了唇，充满恨意地盯着他的禁锢者。

“我本来没打算这么快就办这件事，不过看来你是等不及了。”王说着调笑的话语，眉宇之间却只有残酷和冷静。“欺骗全宇宙事小，欺骗本王事大，对你施些小小刑罚，应当不算过分吧？”王响指一打，全部磁片弹开，美人立时便要反击，王一个巴掌打过他脸颊。美人只觉脑仁轰鸣，眼前一黑，顿时失了知觉。醒转过来时，发现自己被王抓着脚腕在地上拖行，长长的大殿，已走完一半距离。他的口中一股血腥味，黑发早已散乱得不成样子，拖拽在地上，像一片乌黑的血泊。叶的喊叫在他身后，仿佛很远很远，又仿佛很近很近。

“那条聒噪的狗，送他去休眠。”他听见王说。他忽然又有了力气，奋力直起身子，试图抽出那条腿。王索性抓住他脖子，将他高举在空中。

“出嫁之前，都没人教过你服从吗？看来刘氏的家教是越来越不行了啊。刘，飞，龙。”

麻见手上收紧，飞龙的口中满是铁锈味，意识褪至消散的边缘。他的视野化为白亮的隧道，隧道尽头，那残忍的王笑了，笑容是那样扭曲。“你放心，我不会杀你，也不会让你晕过去。我要你活着，看着，看我怎样把宇宙中最后一片净土据为己有。”

那是他最后听清的词句。之后王松开手，任美人摔在地上，而后拽起他的黑发，消失在大殿尽头。


	2. Supermassive Black Hole

飞船内部比飞龙想象得要大得多。在地球上，即使有银河联军的援助，他们也没有造出过这么大的飞船。这里更像一座太空基地。他被麻见拽着头发，沿长长的环形走廊拖行。走廊两侧都是金属质地的智能面板，在麻见经过时，人工智能恭敬地向他问好。飞龙奋力蹬踹两侧墙壁，试图能蹬开一扇门，或者找到任何能借力的东西。他确信走廊两端一定隐藏着许多个房间，只是看不到门在哪里，也许要生物密码才能使其显现。

“放开我！你这个暴君！有本事别借用机器，和我公平地比一场啊！”他一边挣扎一边叫。哪怕仅仅是让这该死的殖民者不悦也好，他也绝不会束手就擒。

忽然，头发上的钳制消失了，他的身体好像瞬间失重，被抛进一间漆黑的房间里。麻见高大的身躯立在门口，居高临下地看着他，逆光使他看不到麻见的表情，只看到那人的手从门旁落下。果然不出所料，走廊两侧隐藏着许多房间，但要指纹密码才能打开。麻见跨步进入房间，灯光随之大亮。这是个类似作战室的地方，十分空旷，四周环形墙壁上写满复杂的图表和数据，黑色地板有如矿石冰凉，底下似乎有水流过。飞龙后退两步，撞在了桌腿上。麻见弯腰，抓起他的衣襟，将他提起来丢在桌子上。飞龙奋力挣扎，用脚去踹麻见的肩膀，抓起桌上的杂物丢向麻见的头，但都无济于事。王按住他的咽喉，将他死死钉在桌上，而后一把撕开了他胸前的布料。

蕾丝的碎片洒落在他的假胸上，那里与束腰的设计略有不同，是睫毛蕾丝。公主的伪装完全暴露在侵略者的面前，从此刻起，他的防守和他的进攻一样可笑。公主并没有遮蔽自己身体的意思，他平静地躺在桌面上，任凭侵略者审视。

“如你所见，我并不是什么女人。可以放开我了吗？”公主别过头去，涨红了脸，极力克制着说。

他的眼睛忽然睁大了，因为他清晰地感觉到，一片温热覆盖了他的腿间。那是侵略者的手掌，正逆着他的隐秘推上去。那只手拂过他的耻骨、他的小腹、摩擦过他的束腰、探入他的假胸，而后猛力一扯，将他真实的胸口暴露在空气中。美人的气息忽然急促，他开始新一轮的反抗，阵脚却完全乱了。他只想蜷起来、躲起来，不要被这样观看。王微一咋舌，从身上抽下长长的皮带，那是军装的一部分，十分坚韧。他没有使用电子助力，仅凭自身力气便压制住美人，用皮带把美人手腕绑在一起，高高压至头顶，再顺势而下，连胳膊也一起绑上，最后在美人颈上缠绕一圈，将末端握在手里。他试着跩了一跩，美人马上剧烈咳嗽。王满意地将皮带末端绑在美人左腿膝盖上方打了个死结。这样，美人一旦挣扎，就会自己阻断自己的呼吸。

限制住美人的行动，王的手指肆无忌惮地在美人皮肤上游走。细白的颈窝，颤抖的胸脯，幼嫩的糖粒，光滑的腋下，束腰下绷紧的腹部，绑带间露出的肚脐（一旦触碰便会收紧），然后继续向下，沿着内衣边沿勾勒美人腿间的形状，却并不深入，而是滑向两侧，反复揉搓着大腿肌肤，推高臀瓣，将美人双腿大开、弯曲成M形。左边手指探入丝袜下面，向着脚尖的方向，极缓慢、极缓慢地上升。吊袜带渐渐绷至极限，伴随着清脆的一响，从大腿上弹开，扯坏了名贵的蕾丝。手却并未停下，旋转而上，关照每一寸奶油般的肌肤，勾弄着膝盖内侧，按压着脚踝周围。粗糙的手指勾坏了丝袜，他索性一扯，将整片束缚撕了下来。

“比起这种东西，我看还是皮革更适合你。”王啃咬着美人脚踝内侧，别有意味地说。

另一侧手掌则隔着丝袜，一路握至脚尖，把美人腿像折叠刀一样收紧，按压在桌面上。颈上立时收紧，美人不禁咬紧下唇。

王倾身下来，覆盖住美人身体，以唇去捕捉美人的呼吸，欣赏着咫尺距离下美人奋力躲避而不能的窘境。他的脸上浮现施虐者的笑，咬住美人的唇，迫其打开，长驱直入，恨不得将美人整个面孔都吞了下去。美人被他吸吮得头颅几要离地，这个男人像是超大质量黑洞，将所有挣扎与意志化为乌有。

飞龙在这样的攻势下渐渐弱了下来，毕竟呼吸都成问题，反抗根本无从谈起。他只忙于招架麻见的吻还不够，哪里有力气去管麻见在他身上的动作？王的下腹挤压着他大开的腿间，手掌摸索到布料下面，束腰被推高，磨蹭着他胸口的珠点。他全身的皮肤都给搓热了，腰间的沟壑，背部的凹陷，所有突出的和深陷的，所有平坦的和褶皱的，都被王的热力熨烫，一点一点化了开来，蒸腾起来，被还原为一个个小分子，吸入黑洞的腹中，在那里被重新定义、重新组装。

当麻见放开他的唇时，他用了好一会儿才听见自己的喘息声。那种声音，不只是因为缺氧而已。麻见依然压制着他，饶有兴味地欣赏着自己的作品，随时准备返工。他想停止喘息，想找回不久前还握在手里的高傲，他牵动手臂，扭动身体，顽强地寻找着破绽，幻想自己还有一线生机，却忽然注意到身上之人恶劣的笑。他的脸霎时羞红了，因为这时他才感觉到，那人的手撑在他的底裤下面，捧着、撩弄着他一直以来视为秘密的东西，而自己的扭动则正好配合了他，把自己更深地送进那人手里。他的胸被束腰推得老高，胸口两点涨得粉红，真像女人似的。麻见于是低头，含住一点，以舌尖挑弄、挤压、勾勒，好像在催熟某种水果。

飞龙的呼吸变得很快很快。他光裸的右腿被压得很高很高，麻见手掌的热度从他的脚心顺流而下，直击中两腿交汇处那被特别关照的部分。他知道那里已经产生变化，正主动依偎着、拍打着、挽留着麻见的手心，后者甚至不需要什么大的动作，已足以将他逼到悬崖边沿。

束腰严重限制了他的呼吸，他皱紧了眉，一双湿淋淋的美目盯紧了麻见，他想拜托麻见帮他松一松绑带，张口却只能吐出粗浅的喘息，那种樱唇颤抖、欲言又止的样子，当真说不清是告饶还是央求。麻见却懂他的意思，唇齿向下游，叼住了绑带，抬头去看飞龙，后者已经难受得快哭了，咬紧唇角抽搐着换气，身体则像海浪，一波又一波地迎向麻见。唇齿带动丝带，一寸、又一寸，慢慢地扯开……一行清泪从美人烧红的脸颊滚落，他正用整副躯体诉说着“快一点、快一点”……蝴蝶结就快扯开了，麻见却在这时突然停了下来，挺直了身子，右手猛地勾住皮带，左手拨开珠光白的布料，在暖玉石英之上疯狂套弄。

美人第一次叫出声音。并不是所有人都接受窒息的快感，麻见也只是试一下，没想到美人的反应如此剧烈。飞龙瞪大了双眼，两条手臂扭在一起，指甲在自己的手背上抓出血痕，右腿死命抵住桌角，磨破了皮也不管，左腿则不自觉地勾紧了麻见的手臂，因为那是最近的支点。美人的腰挺得很高很高，头向后仰，像不胜繁盛的铃兰。蓝色的血管鼓动着雪白的皮肤，似要冲破皮革的强权。透明的泪冲刷乌黑的发，糖色的山尖迸发皓白，又消失在同色的布料上。麻见知道，此时美人已感知不到自己的存在，这样的高潮就和濒死体验差不多，能不能回来、什么时候回来，都要看本人的意志。

飞龙在生死的尽头流连了很久很久，直到麻见手上的液体都干了，他的四肢还是有一股股电流在抽动。麻见清楚，那其中也有缺氧的成分在里面。当然了，如果只是快感，凭什么令人着迷呢？

直到美人像一片落叶，完全软在他身下，麻见才小心拆开皮带，揉搓美人四肢，使血液循环。他帮美人解开束腰上的绑带，看着血色一点点回归美人皮肤，而后抱起他，惊叹于他竟然这么轻。他把飞龙的头和上臂搭在自己肩膀上，双腿在身后交叉，像抱着一只小动物一样，抱着地球的公主走出了房间。


	3. Skinny Love

复合材料冰冷的表面，没有温度却难以忽视的目光，骨骼与肌腱被过分扭曲，其痛贯穿全身，如钩、如火线。绳索嵌进皮肤，双臂在背后扭曲，双眼与口腔被堵住，却不能堵住眼泪和口水。屈辱有它自己的声音，像捅破了马蜂窝，无数水声、摩擦声、呼吸声、撞击声缠斗在一起（还有最可怕、最可怕的——太空的宁谧），熔成一部白热的交响，从耳膜开始脏污他的身体，啃噬了大脑，侵蚀了五内，直到这副躯壳内没有一个细胞是干净的。比骨骼撞击金属更痛的，是异物撞击内脏，比异物撞击内脏更痛的，是无力、无助、无望。

低温无菌的休眠机舱，某个角落却传来炽热的音浪。刘飞龙，蔚蓝星球的公主，希望与繁衍的象征，被压在一只休眠仓上，全身丝绸已被撕烂，只剩颈上、背上、手臂还有少许布料留存，被扯下的丝绸充当了蒙眼和口枷。他的双臂被扭到背后，手肘无限靠拢，双手合十，手腕被绑在一起。绳索来自本就存放在机舱的救生带，粗壮而坚固，只是有嫌粗糙。另一条绳索缠绕住胸腔和上臂，在胸口上下方形成两道平行线，将胸部尽量向前推，进一步限制了手臂的行动。两条绳索在背后交叉，固定到一起，延长线绕腰部一周，将破损的束腰捆束在原位，最后在腰窝处交汇、成结。光裸的右腿勉强着地，左腿被高高架在仓沿，随着身后的撞击摇晃着，丝袜尚算完好，却早已没了最初的优雅。鞋子早不知被丢到哪里去。

麻见一手牵引绳索，将飞龙上半身拉高，另一手则拨开正被疯狂进攻的入口，将大拇指推了一个尖端进去，换得身下人剧烈的抗拒。受困的龙激烈躲避，发出闷声的呜咽，恐惧顺着皮肉挤压上麻见的硬物，像海底的龙卷风，冲刷丘陵、移平山脉。王的表情无甚变化，但如果仔细观察，还是可以注意到他稍稍眯起的眼角，和微微收缩的瞳孔。他的瞳色幽深，如暴风雨前的夜空。

如果飞龙对自己诚实，他就必须得承认，此刻他的窘境，有一半要怪他自己。麻见抱着他从作战室出来的时候，是打算放他一条生路的，是他自己偏要挣扎，猛踹麻见腹部，把自己甩到后者背上，试图以自身重力形成杠杆，迫麻见摔在地上。他的格斗技术并不差，可惜当时的环境实在不利于他，麻见只消踩住他裙角，便化解了他一整套繁复的攻击。

机器人制服了攻击者，王则在他面前单膝跪地，不慌不忙地扯下一段丝绸。“你现在一定不服气吧？”王说，“一定在心里骂本王，借助机器，胜之不武。”美艳的刺客瞪圆了双眼，即使在机器人的绝对钳制下也没有一刻停止挣扎。王靠近他，以拇指抚弄他破损的、嫩如樱瓣又倔强颤抖的唇，好似无限温柔一般。然后，王好像突然想到了什么了不得的好点子，兀自笑了，笑意沉沉，却怎么也漫不上眼角。刺客的身体静止了。一股寒流从里到外凝固了他的全身。他眼睁睁看着王提起那片丝绸，封住了自己唇齿。

“是本王礼数不周了。给地球公主的欢迎式，怎能这样就结束了呢？”

布帛撕裂的声音。又一片丝绸被扯下，盖住了他的双眼。

黑暗扰乱了感知。他知道自己被扛在肩上，却不知道要去向哪里。他试图记住麻见走了几步路、转了几个弯，却很快就记不住了。他们好像走了很久，又好像只走了一会儿。终于，一扇门打开，他被随意丢在地上。这时他的心里甚至有一丝放松：到了。就是这里了。

他不知道麻见会从哪个方向来，也不知道自己正以什么样的姿态呈现于谁，他能感到房间冰冷，他听到麻见走远、翻找着什么东西、又回来。他被提起，被狠狠砸在一个冰冷的表面，头朝下，胯骨被撞得生疼。他的双臂被扭到背后，双腿被粗暴分开，麻见的膝盖抵住他的肩胛骨，将他的胸向前推。他的头发被扯住，手肘和手腕被扭曲到生理极限，而后被粗糙的绳索固定住。最后，魔王将他腿间的布料拨向一边，杵进来一支冰凉又黏腻的东西。

第一次哭叫，是那东西开始在他身体里搅动。第二次哭叫，是那东西触碰到了一个隐秘的点，千钧电流从身体内部释放，振得他发梢都在尖叫。麻见随即压低他的腰肢，架起他的左腿，使那东西更深地刺激着他，像岩石压在海滩，无从动摇。他的身体于是再一次过电，如果不是麻见抓稳了他的躯干，他一定从这架不知道是什么的冰冷东西上摔了下来。震颤的顶端，他的脚背撞到了旁边的什么机器，但他不觉得疼。

第三次哭叫，是那东西被缓缓抽出，冷空气挑逗他的内部，又迅速被一支更加粗壮、更加蛮横的东西替代。丝绸绑紧了他的下巴，使他不能放肆大叫，全身的压力无处释放，只得拼命地呼吸、恣意地哭泣。他的身体里酝酿着一场海啸，他的双腿流淌着岩浆，他感到自己仿佛是一条真正的龙，在雨电积重的云中翻滚。他知道的，他一早料到的，一旦刺杀失败，等待他的就是这样的结局，可真的沦落到这般境地，他还是忍不住流下了屈辱的泪。

麻见动得并不是很快，他要无限延长将这骄纵小龙玩弄于股掌间的时间，他要确保每一下都击准了地方，每一个动作都深深印在小龙的骨血里。他不是为了自己的欢愉在做，而是为了驯服、为了占有，也为了湮灭自己脑海深处那一点点、一点点、早已变得模糊而黯淡的梦想。那是初尝霸权时回去母星，朦胧雾气里银汉迢迢的一道目光；是更早时候，通过超光速通讯器传到耳边的歌声；是他在跪拜技术、移情宇宙之前天真的许愿——“总有一天我会回来”；是偶尔脆弱时也曾被鼓舞的心，是曾在战士眼中看到的重燃的星光。

此刻，他的梦想就插在他的身下，扭动着、战栗着、哭叫着，也渴求着。那副躯体和一般女人一样渺小，和一般男人一样简单，挤压便会流淌液体，撞击便会泛红，过分抻长便会抽搐，教会了饥渴便学会了贪婪。他松开了压在飞龙头颅上的手，双手托住猎物窄胯，将那只雪白弹润的屁股向上向后拉向自己。美人的背瞬间弓了起来，汗水浸湿了绳索。麻见狠狠地动了几下。他觉得有点不耐烦了。还有最后一幕戏码，演完便收工。

他放开了托着飞龙的手。嵌在美人体内的那把重锚用力顶了几下，推着这艘小船往前移动。他就是要逼着飞龙自己动。你不是被动在接受，这一切，你都是同谋，他想对他说。

飞龙一步一挪地，走回了休眠仓边上。麻见猛地架起他两条长腿，抱着他跨坐到仓身上。休眠仓有一个小小的坡度，麻见把飞龙的上半身放低，让他趴在仓盖上，放缓了体内动作，拆下了飞龙身上的绳索。胳膊被束缚得太久，一旦放开，便酸胀得难受。麻见把他上半身立起来，抱在胸前，揉搓他的双臂。飞龙枕在他肩膀上，不自控地呻吟着，任泪水、汗水流在麻见的军装上。他好似已经放弃了挣扎，声音娇柔得出水，头腻着麻见，后背主动寻找着主人的温暖。麻见拆下他的束腰，毫无阻碍地摩挲着他的身体，甚至低下头去，咬了他的耳垂。他先后除去美人眼口前的丝绸。飞龙眨眨眼，迷朦地看着他。

“不要闭上眼。”麻见命令道。

飞龙便依从。他睁着眼，看着麻见吻上他；他睁着眼，感受体内加强的滚动，把呜咽通通灌进麻见的嘴巴里；他睁着眼，任凭麻见握着自己双手，卷上自己欲物。

麻见的动作那样快，那样精准、那样新奇。飞龙的身体很快承受不住刺激，他的声音越来越高，尖叫被干喘打断，呼救掺杂着丝丝甜意。他的眼睛始终盯着麻见。

信号再明显不过。在飞龙跨过顶端的瞬间，麻见引导着他的目光，投向两人的身下。

透明的休眠仓盖下，睡着一个飞龙再熟悉不过的面孔。那是他最忠实的保镖，也是他唯一的朋友。一个向他宣誓了生命及其全部意义的男人，他拿出的回报却只有败北。净白的液体喷射在仓盖上，隔着复合材料，玷污在那人脸上。

叶，对不起。

麻见随后结束在他体内，像来时一样，像丢行李一样把他丢在地上。

他靠着休眠仓，怔怔地坐了一会儿。麻见把绳索收拾起来，而后捡起先前扔在地上的军装大衣，扔在他身上。

“起来。”那人命令道。

飞龙于是站起来。浑身都痛，加起来便是不痛了。他裹紧大衣，走了两步，然后停住了。

麻见回过头来。

“你刚刚是不是射在我里面？”飞龙问。他的声音沙哑了，轻飘飘的。

麻见皱眉。“你是失忆了吗？不是刚才发生的事吗？”

飞龙马上甩掉了大衣，四肢着地跪下来，尊严与仪态全忘了，自己把手伸到后面，一下便插进两根手指，好像根本感觉不到疼。

“帮我弄出来！拜托！只有这件事……拜托！”

他抬头看麻见，不是乞求，更像是生死相托。

麻见的眉因疑惑而拧得更紧了。他捡起大衣，给飞龙披上，而后打横抱起。

“别弄了，我带你去清洗。”

“嗯。”

飞龙小声说。

麻见大步跨出休眠机舱。走了一段，终于忍不住了。“可以问下，为什么这么着急吗？”他好像没有这么客气地问过谁，这实在有损颜面，不过此刻这件事不重要。

“……不小心的话，我会怀孕的。”

他好像是听见飞龙这么说。

什么？怀什么？什么孕？

脚步停下了。

“快走啊！快点！本公主要洗澡！现在立刻马上！”怀中美人大叫道。

什么情况？

脚步再次迈开。

“你到底是男人还是女人？”

半晌没有回应。然后——

“你以为只有宇宙人懂得基因改造吗？光靠女人繁衍的话，人类早就灭绝了。”

怀里人幽幽地说，尾音几乎听不见了。

麻见于是没有追问。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实非常讨厌麻见最后这种（你懂的）行为，不过为了引出怀孕这个梗，只能这样了。果咩纳塞！


End file.
